Powers
by LiliesAreWhite
Summary: AU. Kurt Hummel is a normal boy living in Ohio. One day he suddenly finds out he has magic. He gets thrown into a completely new world. He meets new friends, has loads of adventures, finds out about his huge destiny and falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So, after a very long time I finally motivated myself to write something. I'm so proud xD. **

**Anyway, this is an AU fic. McKinley exists, but the only person (from Glee) going there is Kurt. He meets Rachel, Finn and well the whole Glee Club, later. This is definitely going to have Klaine, as I can't imagine writing something without that pairing, but I'm still not sure about other couples.**

**Oh, and the first part is a bit like a prologue and if something is not understandable, then it will definitely be explained later. Well then, hope it's ok :). Oh and this is unchecked, so there'll probably be some mistakes.**

**Nothing belongs to me, apart from Jude and Cameron (two OC's).**

Will, Emma, Jude and Cameron sat around a small round table, their faces close to each other as they whispered, so quietly that it was impossible to tell who was currently speaking.

"The boy. Has he-"

"Used his powers yet? No. But he will. Soon."

"The most important thing is that we get to him. Before Sue does."

"And if we don't? If we're too late?" Emma Pilsbury asked her colleagues, a worried frown on her face.

"If we don't. Then, well, basically… We're screwed. You heard the prophecy Brittany made. The girl might be crazy but she's never failed us when it comes to her seek powers."

"That's why we have to leave ASAP. Who are we sending to get the boy?"

"I could go." volunteered Jude, the youngest teacher.

"Um. No offense Jude, but your sarcasm, dark sense of humor and your rockstar look sometimes scares people off."

"What are you talking about? Me, sarcasm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, his dyed blue hair shining in the room.

Ignoring his irritating friend, Cameron suggested "How about we send someone from the students?"

"It's too dangerous!" Emma said at once, her motherly instincts kicking in "If anything happened to any of the children I would never forgive myself. They could get attacked or mobbed or kidnapped! Millions of things could happen! It's a dark world out there!"

"And then the parents would kill us." added Jude "Death by angry parent. Yeah, doesn't seem like the best way to go."

Once again, he was ignored.

"Emma, calm down." her lover told her, putting an arm around her. "Think about it. Cameron's idea is a good one. We're needed here. Sue could strike at any moment. If that happens you know we have to be here to protect the school. We've already had one death that could have been prevented if we had been here. I don't want another."

The woman wavered for a minute before nodding and saying "But it has to be one of the older kids. Someone that can take of themselves."

"Of course." Will said, taking his arm and returning to his seat "Any suggestions?"

"Hmm.. Finn Hudson. Noah Puckerman. Santana Lopez. Blaine Anderson. Maybe Rachel Berry." Cameron said, his voice calm, quiet and collected, as always.

"Rachel Berry? Who's that?"

"Really Jude? You've been teaching here for 2 years and you still don't know the names of the students?" Emma exclaimed, shaking his head fondly "Brown hair. Ability to move things with her eyes. Sound familiar?"

"Great singing voice." added Will with a proud smile.

"Ah, annoying girl. You could have said so at once! The one that can't stop talking, right?"

Cameron rolled his eyes. That was just so typical Jude… Of course he didn't know the name of his students and had given them all nicknames. The behavior of his friend didn't even surprise him anymore.

"I think Santana is our best shot." concluded Will.

"Won't she be a bit too harsh?" asked Jude, surprising the rest of the gathered teachers.

"Maybe… But Brittany's made her kinder. And Santana is without a doubt the most capable of defending herself."

"True, true."

"Fine... So it's decided. Santana Lopez will go collect the boy. I'll speak to her tomorrow, let her know she's free from school for the next few days." muttered Cameron "Where does the boy live, anyway?"

"Not far from here. In Lima, Ohio"

"And his name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

The alarm went off, awakening Kurt from his dream. Surprisingly, it had been a good one and not a nightmare like the ones that usually haunted him. The screen on his clock showed 6.30 and although the boy longed to just stay in bed and not get up, he knew he couldn't. Rubbing his eyes and stretching, he got up, dressed (fashionably, of course), ate breakfast and did his moisturizing routine before rushing out to school, trying to get there before the jocks did. It was what he did every morning, either get to school before his bullies or be late. Only then was he able to escape the daily dumpster dives.

When Kurt arrived he happily noted that he still had 20 minutes before his first lesson. The neanderthals usually came 10 minutes before the bell – that way they made sure he didn't have any time to change his dirty outfit.

As the boy walked up to the building, his step turned into a skip and a smile appeared on his face. He was safe – at least for a little while. Unfortunately, he didn't notice a pair of eyes hiding behind a stall, watching him.

Just as he was about to touch the handle, he heard a voice that he would recognize anywhere and which had been, more than once, a big part of his nightmares.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kurt Homo. Thought you'd be so clever and arrive early and avoid us? I always knew you were a lady, good to know you've got no courage as well."

Karofsky's voice taunted him but Kurt wasn't listening. Over years the insults had become so normal that they hardly affected him. He was focused on more important things - trying to think of an escape plan. He knew that if he started running now, he would be able to get to the library on the other side of the school before his tormentor reached him. Miss Humble, the librarian, was one of the friendlier teachers and she knew about his bullying problem, so she would probably cover for him.

He broke into a run, slamming the door behind him straight into Dave's face. He passed a few teachers on his way but they ignored him – typical. They all knew how bad his situation was, but no one ever stopped to help him or ask if he's alright. It had been that way ever since he had come out of the closet and he didn't expect it to ever change.

Left, right, right, left and left again. He knew the route well, as he had used it many times before. Kurt could hear Karofsky's footsteps, growing louder and louder, meaning that he was getting closer and closer. That only motivated him to run faster, even though he was out of breath.

He was close, really close. The library was already in his view, all he had to do was run down the second staircase. His heart was pounding fast, echoing in his ears. Normally he wasn't this scared of the jocks - he had got used to their behavior over the years. However when it came to Karofsky, nothing was certain. Maybe he'd stick to just calling him names, but it could also end up with him being beaten up by the stronger kid.

Two steps… Boom!

His foot slipped and he fell. The floor was suddenly far to close and Kurt managed to bring his hands up before he hit his face.

Knowing that he was completely vulnerable, unable to run any further, Kurt simply closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to occur.

"Oh, did the poor little fag trip? That's so sad." Dave commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You tried to run princess… I don't like it when people run from me. You must be punished." His eyes glittered with menace as he circled Kurt, his hands already curled into fists.

Karofsky picked up his hand, ready to strike his victim. He looked possibly mad, consumed with hate. The fist was getting nearer, 20 centimeters from his face, 10 centimeters, 5 centimeters and –

Nothing. Kurt opened one eye and stared around in shock. What on earth had just happened? He racked the room and found the bully lying on the floor, looking as if he was sleeping, soft snores filling the room. How? What? Why? Kurt was shell shocked. He blinked a couple of times and then pinched himself, making sure this was happening for real. This had to be some kind of trick the footballer was playing, some kind of weird game. What else could it be?

" Ah, so I see you've never used you powers before, have you, lady face?"

Kurt spun around, looking for the source of the voice. A beautiful girl stood in the doorway, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. She definitely wasn't a student in the school, he knew he would've remembered her. She was dressed in an expensive dress (the type that Kurt had seen a lot of time in his favourite magazines) and was supporting a lot of make-up. Her wavy dark hair was clipped, some hairs falling out. Her brown skin was perfectly looked after, not a single spot visible. Even though he was gay, Kurt had to admit she looked amazing.

" Why are you staring? Have I got something on my face?" she continued "No, of course I don't, I look perfect as always… You're Kurt Hummel, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." he stated, confused and slightly scared. Who was this girl? How did she know his name? What were these powers she was talking about? And most importantly, what had happened just a second ago?

"Wha- What's going on?" he finally managed to stutter out.

"What are you, an idiot?" she grinned, while coming nearer to him. "You used your powers!"

"… Powers?"

"Yeah, your powers! You know, the thing you just used a second a go?"

"… Powers?"

"Yes you idiot! Come on. Your parents must have told you."

"Told me what?"

"That you're a warlock!"

"A warlock? Doesn't that mean like a traitor or something?"

"Oh God." she exclaimed and looked at him as if he was the stupidest thing to ever walk on the face of the planet "A warlock also means someone who has magic, powers. You could also call them sorcerers, wizards. They are born with their gifts."

"Wait, wait, wait? Magic exists? What is this? The Lord of The Rings? Harry Potter?"

"Not exactly." she replied, smirking "But close."

"You've got to be kidding me! I can do magic?" he asked, disbelief evidently heard in his voice "As in Hocus Pocus, Abracadabra?"

"No, no, no." she exclaimed, shaking her head "So wait… You don't know anything about being magical? You're not pretending dumb and playing stupid?"

Kurt, still slightly in a state of shock, simply shook his head. Santana sighed and closed her eyes to think things through. That changed a lot of things. She was told that she simply had to get to the boy as quickly as possible and bring him to the school. No one had mentioned this. After about a minute she stood up and gestured to the boy to do the same.

"Come on. We need to talk. And in someplace private... If someone overhears us, well, let's not think about that."

"But, but, I've got school. We've got this huge exam coming up from Geography and I didn't spend –"

She silenced him with a look. It was obvious that she thought whatever she had to tell him was more important than lessons.

No one paid any attention to them leaving the building. Students skipped school so often that the teachers just ignored it. The girl led Kurt to her car, which he recognized as an expensive Mercedes Benz. Being a mechanics son meant that he could tell that the car wasn't cheap and looked like it was brand new. It also already had 2 scratches, meaning that the girl wasn't a great driver. This didn't really surprise him - she looked like someone who didn't care about road rules. Or any rules.

"So… Since I'm going with you to some unknown place, don't I at least get a name?" Kurt joked.

She flashed him a smile, a sincere one this time, not like all the others sent in his direction before "Santana. Santana Lopez."

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hu-"

"Kurt Hummel." she interrupted, sending a huge grin in his direction "I know."

This was getting weirder and weirder. This girl – Santana, he told himself – knew his name. And he was getting into a car with a stranger. Normally, he would've thought it through at least a bit but not today. He wanted answers, about that thing – magic? – that had happened in the hallway. And apparently this girl had them. He knew he would do nearly anything she told him.

After driving for around 15 minutes they arrived at his house. Kurt once again was shocked. How much did this girl know about him – first his name and now his address. Catching his bemused facial expression she once again grinned.

"I did my homework." Santana muttered , as if that explained everything "That's how I know where you live, where you go to school, your name… I know you like to sing, that you're fluent in French and I know that you're – unfortunately – gay. I say unfortunately, cause you're pretty hot, I wouldn't mind tapping that." She finished with a wink.

If Kurt was freaked out before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He was in the mood to start ranting about privacy and tell the girl off for invading his so easily. However, the want of information won once again and he opened the door, letting the girl in.

"So, tell me more about these powers… Do you have them too?" Kurt asked, not beating around the bush. He had never wanted to know something as much as he did know, an unusual thirst of knowledge suddenly in him.

"Of course I have them, you idiot. Do you really think I'd know all about magic if I didn't have powers myself?"

"So.. You can do that sort of turning people unconscious/making them go to sleep thing as well?"

"Nope. Okay. Listen now." she scolded, as if he hadn't been before "There's one thing you have to understand. This isn't Harry Potter where you learn spells. There aren't any books or wands. Every person is born with their own power. In 99% it's passed on genetically, from parent to child."

"But my dad doesn't have magic."

"Well done!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes "But your mother did. Before she died."

Santana's bluntness stung a bit, seeing as Kurt and Burt never talked about Elisabeth. From that horrible day, his father completely avoided the subject, no matter how many times Kurt wanted to simply learn something about the woman who had given birth to him. Even on her birthday, or the date of that fatal car accident, the day was spent in silence, not one mention of the deceased woman.

The words Santana said suddenly hit Kurt. His mum had magic, sorcery, powers, whatever this thing was? Why had no one ever told him? Why had Burt never mentioned it? Didn't he deserve to know?

"Anyway." the girl continued, not noticing the boys confusion "Instead of explaining my power, why don't I just show you?"

She stuck out her perfectly manicured hand and focused on it. You could see she was deep in thought. After a second a ball of fire appeared on the top of her palm, shining orange, yellow and red in all directions.

Not even noticing, Kurt automatically moved away from Santana. It was one thing to talk about magic and powers. It was completely different to seeing it being used in real life. The fire was simply lying in her hand, not burning or hurting her at all.

"Wow. That's just wow."

"Of course, this isn't everything. I could throw this fireball at something and make it go alight. I'm also learning to make things go up in flames by themselves."

"Learning?" he wondered.

"Duh! That's actually why I was sent to get you. You need to be taken to ISG as soon as possible"

"ISG?"

"International School for the Gifted." she answered, shooting him a look that immediately made him feel stupid for not knowing "It's where all kids like us go to, you know, to be able to control and learn more about their magic."

"There's more of us?" Kurt asked. The second he said it, he knew how idiotic the statement had been. Of course there had to be more of them.

"Once again, duh! Right now there's about 200 students and 15 teachers/guardians."

"…Oh" was the only thing the countertenor felt capable of saying.

"So… Where's your dad? We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Wait, wait. Wait. No one said anything about leaving! I mean, I go to school here, my dad's here, he can't look after himself!"

"He has to. It's not safe for you to stay here anymore."

"Why on earth not?"

"It's something I cannot discuss with you. You just have to trust me!" her voice was urgent but honest and Kurt couldn't help but do just that "I need to exchange a couple of words with your dad about boarding and stuff. Also, Jude gave me this letter that I have to give to him."

"Jude?"

"Yeah, one of the professors. He teaches History. Well, the History of Magic. It's way more interesting than World History."

"You call a teacher by his name?" asked a shocked Kurt. Manners were something that Burt made sure his son had and so he never dared to be on name bases with the teachers in McKinley.

"No, not usually. But, well, Jude is an exception. He's the youngest man in the staff, two years ago he was still a student with us. And he's quite good friends with a lot of us. He uses sarcasm like in every other sentence so it's kind of hard to think of him as a normal teacher." she laughed, as if remembering a scene that had happened not long ago.

"Well, dad works every day till 7.00." Kurt said. He was still shocked, amazed and slightly frightened. Everything was happening so fast. One moment he was a normal teenage boy and now this. "It's still going to be awhile before he comes back home. So, maybe, in the meanwhile, you could tell me more about this school and well, everything. Because, I still hardly don't understand anything."

An understanding smile appeared on Santana's face. She remembered very clearly how lost she had been the first time she had found out about her powers.

"Sure."

**A/N : So, there is the first chapter. I hope it isn't too bad? I'd love to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, you can kill me. I am absolutely horrible when it comes to updating regularly. Christmas, school and exams got in the way and I'm just so sorry. And when it came to starting this whole chapter, I had no idea how to start and it just kept being put off and off :/.**

**Oh and the same as before, this is not beta-checked :P.**

Kurt and Santana were just talking about magical creatures when their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. Santana, already feeling at home at Kurt's house had shouted out that she would open it, leaving the boy time to think.

The amount of things Kurt had found out that day was amazing. Before, he considered himself to be a normal – well, normal apart from the whole being gay bit – teenage boy. The sudden discovery of his powers was frightening, shocking and most importantly, very weird.

Of course, the talk with Santana helped. She told him that they were among the lucky 300 people in London who were blessed with a gift. He found out that there was a school, ISG, that she had mentioned before and that's where all the magical beings were. He also learnt that there was a rule, an important rule that had to be obeyed, if not, well, the consequences were horrible. Very horrible.

Santana refused to tell him exactly what would happen. Normally, Kurt would have pushed for answers, but the haunted and hurt look on the girls face stopped him.

The rule itself was simple and straightforward: "Keep your power a secret." The first time he heard it, Kurt couldn't contain a little giggle that escaped his mouth – it sounded like a line straight from a sci-fi movie. The look Santana gave him made him less cheerful at once.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" she had exclaimed, before going into full professor mode "Think about it. If people – normal people – ones without magic knew about us, about a powers, about what we can do, think of the massacre that could happen. There are millions of options of what could happen and unfortunately, most of them aren't good. We could go back to the Medieval Ages, where sorcerers were burned or drowned. We could be shut in labs and be brainless bodies as they did experiments on us. They could force us to do what they want. Or they could declare war which is something we really don't want to happen."

Santana's words hit him hard, before, it had all been so surreal, so easy, like a dream, he hadn't really thought of any of these type of things.

"So, wait? The sorcerers and witches all those years ago were real?" Kurt asked.

"Well, definitely not all of them. But some, sure. We're pretty sure Merlin existed, or so Jude claims, at least. And he would know, the amount of books he's read about history. It's a wonder he has time to teach, given the amount of time he spends with his nose in that literature of his. Of course, this makes his lessons way more interesting than normal lessons, because he's got so much knowledge that –"

Santana kept on rattling on, but Kurt wasn't listening anymore. Merlin, _Merlin_ had really existed! What next, Harry Potter? Dragons? Elves? Maybe dwarfs as well?

"Harry Potter – nope. Though it was funny to see how non-magical people think of us." Santana said, meaning Kurt had voiced his disbelief out loud. "Unfortunately, all the dragons are extinct, but I'm pretty sure elves still live in Brazil or somewhere. Where the rainforests are – don't ask me more. I don't exactly pay attention at school."

All the information that Kurt had learnt shocked him, shocked him a lot. Elves, dragons, everything, even these so called powers that he had, left him shaking with all the shock. How had he not known about this? How could everyone not know about this?

And everything was happening so fast. Throughout their talk, Santana had mentioned so many bizarre and seemingly impossible things. And all the time, she talked as if she was sure he would go to this ISG school.

However, the idea of leaving was still a bit absurd for Kurt. On one hand, it sounded great. He, as probably every kid that could read, waited impatiently for his letter to Hogwarts when he was 11. Now, that he knew he had the choice to go to his very own Hogwarts, it sounded well – magical. Being free and far away from Karofsky was an excellent bonus as well.

On the other hand, how could he just leave his father like that? Burt meant the world to Kurt and ever since that horrible with the heart attack, Kurt had sworn to do everything in his might to protect and look after him.

Speaking of Burt Hummel, Kurt's thoughts were interrupted (which was probably a good thing, seeing as he was practically going crazy with all the new information) when his father walked into the living room.

Burt Hummel's day at work had been the same as always. He had had a beer with one of his customers, he had watched the game that was currently playing and he had even managed to finish working on two cars. His clothes were covered in dirt and grease (as usual) and even though his eyes screamed sleepiness he looked happy.

This all changed the moment his door was opened by a girl that he very clearly remembered. It had been 10 years, but he still recognized her.

"Santana, is that you?" he asked, the shock easily heard in his voice.

"Yep, it's me Mr. H. You've changed a lot since I last saw you, then at the funeral."

A picture suddenly appeared in Kurt's mind. A group of people standing at the left side of him while his mother's body had been lowered into the ground. And at the very edge stood Santana, a younger Santana, with her hair tied into ponytails and braces on her teeth. A Santana who hardly resembled the woman she had turned into.

The memory disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Kurt willed himself to remember more, his mum's funeral had always been fuzzy, most of the memories consisted of his father hugging him, comforting him and telling him it'd all be alright.

He tuned back into the conversation going on between his father and Santana.

"Mr. H. I'm guess you know why I'm here?" Santana asked.

The look of confusion hadn't left Burt's face. He could think of any reasonable explanations of to why she could be here… Except for one, but no, that was impossible, it couldn't be!

"…Kurt has a power." he finally whispered out. Back when Ellie had still been alive, they had talked about the possibility. They had laughed about it, wondering what he would be able to do. After her death, he had simply tucked it away, far away in his mind, so he wouldn't be reminded of his deceased wife.

"Well done!" Santana said, clapping her hands "Point for you! I'm guessing you know what happens know? Mrs Hummel told you, right?"

Of course, Burt knew what would happen now. The stories Elisabeth used to tell him, about ISG – their own Hogwarts. How her time there had been the happiest time in her life. How she had made her best friends there. Sometimes Burt wondered where those friends were now, they had lost contact after the funeral. He remembered a shy man called Cameron, a red-haired woman called Emma and the load and beautiful but kind of scary Alma – Santana's grandma.

Meanwhile, Kurt stood in between the two people, watching the reactions between his dad and Santana. It shocked him, astounded him, that his father had known all along about his mums secret and never said anything.

"He's gonna leave and study at that boarding school." Burt's rough voice rang through the room.

Santana grinned and nodded, while Kurt stared at the two people, wondering, once again, what the hell was going on.

"Wait, wait a second!" Kurt said, finally coming back to senses. "But what about my school? My A levels? University? And money? I mean this boarding school can't be cheap, right? And, and, where will I live?"

"Ok. Kurt, realize this. You have a power. What you need is a place where you can learn to control it, you can think about university later." Santana said, repeating all the things that had been once told to her, when she had been unaware and had the same concerns. "ISG is fully paid by The Government, so you don't have to worry about that. And about the living, well, we've all got houses in which we live. You'll probably be in Merlin's house."

"Merlin's house? As in the wizard Merlin?"

Santana laughed at his bemused expression. "Yes, like the wizard. All the houses are named after something related to our special world. There's Merlin house, Dragon house and Sapphire house. Your mum was in Merlin's, so you'll probably be too. I'm in Dragon." She said, puffing her chest out proudly "Everyone knows we're the best."

"Sure you are." Kurt replied, laughing. "But wait, I can get Merlin and Dragon, but what has Sapphire got to do with magic?"

"It's a long story. There's a theory, a legend you could call it, about a sapphire, a magical one. Apparently there's destined to be some kind of war and then one warlock, we have no idea who – only that they'll be very powerful – will find the sapphire and it will awake. Said sapphire holds power, power neither you nor me can imagine. And then, the person, the destined warlock, will use it, deciding the outcome of the war. It's never been said if it'll be used for good or for bad. Of course, most people think of it as just a bedtime story, for little children. But there are otherswho believe it completely. That includes Jude (who knows our history better than any other person I've ever met) and if he believes it then so do I."

Kurt stared at his newfound friend. Could he call her a friend? Throughout high school, he had no one. No one ever told him 'hi' walking past him on the corridor, no one ever helped him wash the slushy out his eyes, no one to talk and laugh and gossip with. The thought of a friend was and always had been a beautiful dream.

However, he and Santana had spent the whole day talking and he had opened up to her more than he could remember ever opening up to any other person. So yeah, a friend she was. However, this story about the crystal really seemed quite unlikely.

Burt, on other hand, wasn't hearing the legend for the first time. Elisabeth had been a firm believer of the sapphire. She never really told him exactly what she was doing, but every Thursday, she and couple more of her kind would meet up and experiment, discover facts and information about it. She had been very passionate about the sapphire, really believing that it exists and that it would soon find its master. Because of that, Burt himself had started believing in the power.

"Interesting. And a lot to take in one go." Kurt said, while Santana nodded in sympathy. " So, when it comes to-"

Kurt's question was interrupted by the voice of Adele ringing out from Santana's pocket. The girl jumped in shock, before jumping up and grabbing her phone. A smile passed her face as she read the caller name before she clicked 'answer'.

"Hey, Brit. Missing you so much. How are you… Wait, what? You sure? Oh, shit. Yeah, ok. Brit, go straight to Cameron or Emma or Will and tell them what you saw. How much time? 15 minutes. You're a life safer. Thanks." The whole conversation lasted less than a minute, Santana's face growing more and more stressed with every second. They heard the sound of the call ending and then Santana's quiet voice saying "I love you too." before returning to them.

"Burt! We have to hurry. Um, I forgot to mention, but there's this one woman looking for people who don't know about their powers. And she's heard about you. Yes, Sue Sylvester is very interested in you. Which means, we have to go. And quickly. Just pack all your most important thing, clothes and books or games or something. QUICKLY!" she added, when Kurt simply stood there in shock.

The boy ran up the stairs, question upon question shooting in his head. Sue Sylvester? Who on earth was she? And why was she interested in him? His mind buzzing, he did as told, opened his cupboard, found a bag and simply started throwing things in. It was the first time ever Kurt had behaved this way with his beloved clothes, which before had been treated with upmost carefulness. He ran to bathroom and snatched his cosmetics: his hair gel, his moisturizers and some of his make-up (which he usually used to cover up either bruises or bags under his eyes). Lastly, he grabbed all his Vogue and Cosmopolitan magazines before rushing downstairs.

"I thought she was in prison? Locked up? For all she did in the First War!" Kurt flinched as he heard his dads vicious voice, who apparently, was in a very heated discussion with Santana.

"She was. But she's popular and great at blackmail. It's no surprise she managed to get out. And now she's after Kurt. So we really have to run! She's got contacts everywhere: in your government, in the police, I'm pretty sure she's also got at least one spy hiding in ISG, although we have no idea who could be betraying us."

"But will Kurt be safe there? Cause I'm not going to send him to his death."

"Well, maybe not completely safe… But definitely safer than here, with no protection." Santana said before spotting Kurt and clearing her throat "Oh, Kurt, you're here. Great! We can get going then. Well, after you say your goodbyes and all that mushy stuff that people usually do. I'll be outside." She added before going to the garden.

Kurt and Burt stood awkwardly for a second, before Burt pulled Kurt into a hug, squeezing him as tight as he could, knowing that he wouldn't see his son for a long time.

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun there. Your mum talked the school so highly. She'd be so proud of you right now. But, Kurt, please, I'm begging you, be careful. Don't go looking for trouble. Please."

"Me? Trouble? Don't worry, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

"And call once in a while. Don't forget about your old dad when you'll be of learning about all those unnatural things."

"I could never forget about you dad." Kurt said, smiling, before moving out of the embrace and heading out after Santana, his dad head on his heels.'

Once the girl had noticed that they were ready to go, she quickly, to the surprise of the guys, put her hand in her bra before taking out a small device. It was round, gold and looked extremely old. She motioned to Kurt to touch it with her before she whispered out "ISG."

The whole world around Kurt started spinning. That thing (some kind of transporter?) had just taken to them to a different place. A minute ago they had been standing in Kurt's back garden but now! The place they were in now was completely deserted, not a single person in sight. Kurt stared at the scene in front of him. A huge field, going on and on was all he could see. This whole day had been insane, but this was just wow. Suddenly a huge bolt of pain went through his head, reminding him a bit of the hangover he had once had. Kurt turned around and was met with Santana's smirking grin.

"Yeah, your head will probably hurt for a while, we still haven't thought of a way of deleting that side effect."

Suddenly the girls whole face lit up "We're almost there!"she screamed and Kurt flinched away – she had been standing right next to him and damn, now his ear hurt as well.

Santana moved so fast that Kurt didn't even have time to blink before she was standing behind him, putting her hands on his eyes and whispering in a mysterious voice "Kurt Hummel, I welcome you to ISG. We're gonna have a blast!"

**A/N: Once again, sorry for not updating for so long. I'll try and try to do better this time. And, if the English is a bit rusty or formal or just wrong, it's probably because it's not my first language :D. Anyway, thanks to all of you who helped and told me what to improve. I hope this was better :). Please tell me what you think. The next chapter will probably be out quicker :D.**


End file.
